Crashing the Acrodractyl Ace
Crashing the Acrodractyl Ace is the eighth episode of Mikey: Storm Overdrive. Plot Mikey and the others are chasing after a pteradactyl-like creature holding a large diamond crystal through Razor City. He is seen jumping over cars through the streets and uses acrobatics to dodge every one of Mikey's attacks which fail to do anything. Zane, Cody, Reena, and Clay are chasing after it as well, but are unable to catch up. Mikey finally corners the monster behind an alley, but fails to catch him after falling into a ditch hidden under the trash dump while he flies up on a rooftop. He is also stopped by Zane and Clay, but tricks them both into fighting, and escapes as well. The group chases him into the city's museum where he trashes the exhibits. Reena tries again to ask Zane out, but Zane resists, saying that work goes first before love. This makes the two go into a fight until it is stopped by Mikey who tells them both to head outside to take a break while he, Cody, and Clay find the creature themselves. As soon as Cody pointed the thief escape through a hole in the roof, and began to chase after it again. After being lead toward the empty room in the museum, the trio surround the creature as they fall through an open hole down toward the underground chamber. Mikey and the others were seen with the crystal while the pteradactyl-like creature escaped and began to chase it again. When they appeared through the tunnel, they hid behind a small tower to get a close look at the full room. There were other creatures similar to the one they were chasing after. Clay explained that they were Acrodractyls, hum- anoid Pteradactyl-like creatures that have acrobatic reflexes and skills. Before they could escape, they were surrounded by Acrodractyls after Cody made a scream when his tail was accidentally stepped on by Clay. Outside, Zane and Reena are searching for the creature to see if it had escaped, but were still fighting and Reena made a remark about how his mother taught him to treat girls like her. Zane felt hurt, explaining that his mother abandoned him before she died in a house fire near Japan. This made Reena feel sorry for him and decided to take him to her favorite place as an apology. Meanwhile, Mikey, Cody, and Clay battle the Acrodractyls until they stole the Fusion Gem from Clay and barely weakens the three. Together, they managed to escape through a tunnel and are able to find their thief who claims he had nothing to do with anything. Clay was about to arrest him when Ace tells them that he can help them, and leads them to the secret 'place' the leader was talking about. Outside, Zane and Reena are relaxing at Green Hedge Park which Reena explains is her favorite place to go when she was younger. The ninja agrees with a nod, telling her that he grew up here while training to become a superhero. Arriving at Snuggly's training center behind his shop, Reena and Zane engage in a street hockey showdown which ends up with Zane winning 2-3, and soaks her with water. After learning about each other and enjoying their moment together, Zane dries her with a towel, and is given a kiss in return, showing feelings for her as she blushed back. Snuggly tells Zane to do the right thing and be the guy she needs before she is hurt by someone. Back at the sewers, Ace leads the three of them toward a secret room under the town's water supply where more Acrodractyls are heating it up, making the water boil. Suddenly, Mikey learns that the Acrodractyls could use the Fusion Gem to boil the water more quickly. Just as they were about to leave, Mikey and the others are ambushed by them, while Ace escapes to find Zane and Reena. While Zane and Reena are relaxing under a tree, they encounter Ace who tells them that his kind has stolen their friends, which surprises them both. Reena is confused, but Zane points out that they could destroy the gem themselves with a plan. But Ace tells him that his people dodn't mean to pose any threat Inside the water supply, the Acrodractyls successfully uses the Fusion Gem to turn the water boiling as the sewers explode with extremely boiling water that burns when touched. Ace takes Reena prisoner while Zane frees Mikey, Cody, and Clay from their prisons. After freeing them, Zane tells Mikey that his Overdrive might have a powerful energy surge that could absorb the Fusion Gem that could stop the nuclear boiling water. Cody distracts them poorly, but it works as the others chase after him. Ace then frees Reena as she blasts a couple of them and fights Kralvo, but is overwhelmed. Ace then guards her as he fights against his leader. Zane and Clay use their attacks and abilities to overwhelm the guards as they are defeated by their incredible combination. Mikey rushes after the Fusion Drive as he defeats more Acrodractyls, and then begins to activate the Overdrive, which he fails to do so. With no hope, he is overwhelmed by the power of the Acrodracty's supersonic screeches, but he jumps up to the device and is burned by it. He then focuses his energy and explodes, creating the Fusion Drive mode as well as having a new form with his body yellow and covered by electricity. He then absorbs the Fusion Gem and uses it to defeat Kralvo. Zane and Reena then cools down the water with their combined elemental powers, and saves the city with the exception of Ace defeating Kralvo. Ace later becomes leader and promises to have his clan live near the ocean as friends to Mikey and his friends, despite turning down Mikey's offer as a member of the team... Later on, Zane and Reena decide to work out a 'love-relationship' while Clay and Mikey are earting and drinking the food Snuggly prepared since they need to gain more strength. Cody then comes out and bumps his head on the top screen, yelling out "What about me!" as he is seen falling onto the ground with half his face burned. Major Events *Ace and Kravo make their debuts. *Zane is revealed to be from Japan as well as his past origin. *Mikey activates the Fusion Overdrive form for the first time. Characters *Mikey N. Lizard *Cody Reese *Zane Kazaki *Reena Grace *Clay Stone Villians *Kravo (first appearance) Neutral *Ace (first appearance) Trivia *This marks the third time that two main characters have feelings for each other, in an episode the first was Mikey and his unnamed girlfriend, and the second was Jake and Danielle. *This is the first time Mikey had unlocked a new mode from an Element, the first was the Matrix Mode from the Bolt Storm element, and the second was the Electric Drive mode from the Thunder Nova elemental fragment. *This episode breaks the fourth wall. Category:Episodes Category:Storm Overdrive Episodes Category:Mikey: Storm Overdrive Season 1 Episodes